


storage room confession

by winkdust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, Lots of Cursing, M/M, best friends! nomin, childhood friends! nomin, jaemin is a living meme, markhyuck is implied, semi making out at the end, very minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkdust/pseuds/winkdust
Summary: realization hits jaemin at the most randomest time. for instance, jaemin realizes he’s in love with his best friend lee jeno during the middle of taking a math test.





	storage room confession

The thing about Jaemin is that realization about anything and everything hits him at the most randomest time. It’s usually always whenever he’s stressed or under great amount of pressure.

Oddly enough, said pressure occurs every time he’s taking a math test and his mind cannot comprehend any of the equations shown on the paper. This causes his brain to wander off and think about dumb shit he’s done in the past, stupid things he wanna do in the future that would most likely get him arrested, or daydream about boys that doesn’t know he exists.

That’s how in the middle of solving for x and y (he’s been stuck on problem number one for over half an hour), Jaemin came to the realization he was in love with his best friend, Lee Jeno, after thinking about who he would kiss if he had the chance.

The choices he gave himself were Kang Daniel, Park Jihoon, and Bae Jinyoung.

His answer?

Lee Jeno.

You know shit is real when you pick him and he isn't even one of the options.

Jaemin had to bite down hard on his lips to refrain himself from screaming out loud. Because 1) the teacher would probably not appreciate his ugly inhuman wails and 2) said boy who he was in love with was currently sitting right next to him.

 _Oh my god why is this happening to me. What did I do to deserve this?_ Jaemin mentally cries in his head. He drops his head on the table with a _bang,_ startling the entire class and himself.

Jaemin was too ashamed to lift his head up, knowing the entire class was giving him weird looks now.

A finger came out to poke his arm and Jaemin immediately whips his head up, thinking it was Mr. Lee who was done with his shit and was gonna beat his ass right there and then.

But instead of coming face to face with a 50 year old man who looks like the bald version of the grinch, Jaemin is met with Jeno’s face right up against his.

Jaemin lets out a squeal before jerking his head back, causing him to nearly fall out of his seat if it weren’t for Jeno’s iron grip holding him back.

 _Nana what’s wrong?_ Jeno mouths to him.

Jaemin had to read his lips to know what he was saying. This results in him having to observe Jeno’s lips carefully.

And _fuck_ , who said that was a good idea because now the only thing that Jaemin could think of is pressing his lips against Jeno’s, to kiss him senseless until they were both breathless.

However, Jeno’s straight. Straight as a fucking brick wall that wouldn’t budge no matter how many times you try to bend it.

If Jeno were to find out the not so platonic things Jaemin wanna do with him, their friendship would be over.

More particularly, Jaemin’s life would be over because Jeno was his other half (as one-sided gay as that sounds).

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the period. People began passing up their test towards the front and that’s when Jaemin realized he only wrote down 3 things on his paper: his name, date, and period.

Oh well, it’s not the first time.

Mr. Lee didn’t mind last time, he probably wouldn’t mind this time either.

While Jeno was distracted with passing up his math test, Jaemin quickly grabbed his backpack, swung it over his shoulders, and booked it out the back door.

He ignores Jeno’s, _hey Jaemin wait up!_ as he speed down the school hallway, not daring to look back.

\---

Some people are blessed with discovering their talents at a young age. Jaemin is one of those blessed people, having discovered his talent at just the age of seven: running away from his problems.

“You can’t run away from him forever,” Jisung sighs, fed up with his friend’s weird antics of trying to avoid his best friend turned crush.

“Yeah I can,” Jaemin insists, “watch me!”

They—Jaemin and Jisung—are currently sitting at one of the most crowded parts of the cafeteria where many students were bunched up together as they talk about the latest gossip. Jaemin considers it a safe spot; Jeno would never be able to find him here.

“Where have you been? Jeno’s been looking all over the place for you like a mad man.”

Jaemin turns around to see Mark behind him. He scoots over so that Mark could take the seat next to him.

Jisung rolls his eyes before explaining, “Jaemin realized he’s in love with Jeno and now he’s avoiding him because he’s a coward who refuses to confess to Jeno.”

Jaemin kicks Jisung’s shin from under the table, making the younger boy yelp out in pain.

“No, I’m avoiding him because I need my feelings for him to stop growing before I kill our friendship,” Jaemin corrects. “And my life would be over because that means the only friends I have will be you bitches.”

Mark raises his eyebrows. “Why don’t you just let him know? Nana you’ve known him for years. Maybe he feels the same way about you.”

Jaemin chokes on his rice at Mark’s statement. He began coughing furiously, face turning red as he hits his chest with his fist.

“Holy shit he’s dying!” Jisung shrieks out. His hands began scrambling around to find a drink to give to Jaemin. He ends up handing him his chocolate milk.

“I’m lactose intolerant you fucking idiot!” Jaemin manages to say between his choked up coughs.

Just when Jaemin thought he was seriously going to die because Mark was googling how to perform Heimlich maneuver instead of actually _attempting_ Heimlich maneuveron him and Jisung being a fucking idiot like always, someone hands him a water bottle from behind.

Jaemin doesn’t have time to look, immediately taking it from the person’s hand and downing the water like a fish out of water.

Jaemin ends up drinking the entire bottle for the food to properly travel down his throat.

“Thanks man—”

Jaemin screams. Actually screams like a little bitch when he turns around to thank the person that saved his life only to come face to face with Jeno.

Jeno doesn’t look impressed. If you look closely enough, you could even see a flash of hurt on his face and it makes Jaemin’s heart ache.

“Jaemin, we need to talk,” Jeno says, his tone deep and serious. Jaemin nervously gulps. He whips his head around to plead for Mark and Jisung's help just to see they were both gone.

_Fuckers._

So much for friends for life.

\---

From: Jisung

_So how was the talk with your man?_

From: Nana

_We didn’t talk. I ran away._

From: Jisung

_How did you even escape from him?_

From: Nana

_Through the emergency exit._

From: Jisung

_You’re fucking helpless._

From: Nana

_At least I don’t leave my bros behind._

From: Jisung

_You should really talk to him. He thinks he did something wrong to upset you._

From: Nana

_Stop :( I’m falling for him even more._

From: Jisung

_Then let him know._

From: Nana

_...how?_

From: Jisung

_;)_

From: Nana

_Whatever plan you have up your sleeve better not get me fucking arrested._

From: Jisung

_Is that a challenge or a warning?_

\---

It’s stupid. A very stupid scheme and Jaemin was even more stupid to fall for something as dumb as this.

Jaemin was in the middle of ditching his PE class when he got a text from Mark saying that Jeno got stuck in the janitor storage room.

Being the dumbass he is, Jaemin doesn’t question anyone or anything before running over to the storage room where Jeno supposedly got stuck in.

When he arrives, the door was already opened and Jaemin didn’t even have time to look for Jeno before he was being pulled in.

“I DON’T HAVE MONEY! I DON’T HAVE MONEY!” Jaemin frantically exclaims as the person tightly wrapped his arms securely around his waist to try and stop him from moving.

Jaemin hears a click, and then one small single light bulb from the ceiling turns on. Jeno’s face came into view and Jaemin would rather it had been a murderer that was with him than Lee fucking Jeno.

“Jaemin. We need to talk. And for real this time,” Jeno lets out a heavy breath as he took two strides towards him.

A red alert went off in Jaemin’s head and there was only one thing that he could think of: running away.

Jaemin dash towards the door, frantically yanking it open. Jaemin yanks once, then twice, but the door wouldn’t budge. To his horror, the door was locked and he could feel Jeno’s presence right behind him.

Jeno grabs Jaemin’s wrist before gently turning him around so that they were face to face, eye to eye. The room storage room was dark, something Jaemin was thankful for or else he would have passed out the moment he sees Jeno’s face pressed against his clearly.

“W-what are you doing?” Jaemin stammers, his voice evidently shaking. “W-why did you lock us in?”

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you,” Jeno explains calmly. He leans in closer, so close that Jaemin could feel his breath on his lips.

“And I’m trying to subtly avoid it!” Jaemin exasperates. “So just—let me out.”

Jaemin attempts to push Jeno away to no avail. The older boy took a hold of both his wrists before pinning it above his head.

“Why can’t you look at me Jaemin?” Jeno asks, his voice turning soft all of a sudden. Jaemin uses all his willpower to force himself to look at the older male in the eye. There was that hurt expression on his face again.

Jaemin just wants to kiss all his pain away.

Wait—he’s in this position in the first place because he wants to kiss him. Shit.

Jaemin let out a sigh. There was no point in running away anymore. Maybe he should find a new talent because obviously he’s not good at running away from Jeno.

“I can’t look at you because you make me wanna vomit,” Jaemin deadpans.

Jeno’s eyes widened in shock, his mouth hanging open as his mind wraps around the words Jaemin had just told him.

“W-wait that’s not what I meant—fuck—” Jaemin lets out a tired sigh after tripping over his own words. “You know what? Fuck it. I’m in love with you Jeno. And I just wanna do gay stuff with you like kissing you and holding your hands and kiss you some more. _God this is so embarrassing_ —you probably don’t even view me as anything other than a bro and now I’m just spilling how much I love you. You’re not even gay—”

Jaemin felt something being pressed against his lips to shut him up. It took him a whole god damn minute to realize they were Jeno’s lips, moving and sliding roughly against his own.

Jeno was kissing him. _His_ Jeno was kissing him.

Jeno pulls away after a short moment, pressing his forehead against Jaemin’s as he heavily pants over the younger boy’s lips.

“You were saying?” Jeno smirks as he ran his thumb over Jaemin’s bottom lip. “I’m not gay? That’s bold of you to assume Nana.”

Jaemin could physically feel his face burning up from both shame and embarrassment. Fuck. Was the _are you gay?_ Buzzfeed quiz Jaemin made Jeno take a few weeks ago inaccurate then?

“So...you’re gay?” Jaemin asks, unsurely. He nervously chews on his bottom lip as he waits for Jeno to answer.

Jeno’s hand came up to give Jaemin’s cheeks a hard squish, making Jaemin cry out in pain.

“Yes you idiot,” Jeno replies, fondly cupping Jaemin’s face before booping him on the nose. Jaemin’s scrunches up his face cutely.

“And I love you too. Jaemin, I’ve been in love with you all this time,” Jeno admits. “Possibly ever since we met on that school playground 8 years ago.”

Jaemin’s face brightens up at his confession. “Really? Even when I threw sand in your eyes?”

“Even when you threw sand in my eyes,” Jeno affirms, slightly frowning as he recalls the bitter, now sweet memory.

Jaemin furrows his eyebrows as he thought long and hard. Then he asks, “So does that make us boyfriends now?”

Jeno grins. It’s such a bright smile it makes Jaemin wants to smile along with him. “It depends. Do you want to be mine?”

Jaemin leans in to give Jeno a quick peck on the lips. “Does that answer your question?”

Jeno hums as he rubs his chin, pretending to be deep in thoughts. “I don’t know Nana. Maybe if you’ll give me another kiss, the answer may be clearer.”

“Gosh you’re such a cheeky bastard,” Jaemin chuckles before grabbing Jeno by the collar and slamming their lips together.

\---

From: Mark

_If I had known locking you and Jeno up in the storage room is all it takes for you bitch asses to get together, I would have done it long time ago._

From: Nana

_So it was you who planned it._

From: Mark

_Do you think me and Donghyuck could be a new couple if I pull off that stunt?_

From: Nana

 _There’s only one way to find out._  

From: Mark

_:)_

From: Nana

_(:_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter! @jaemnoh


End file.
